Battle For Your Birthday Yahiko
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: January 10 was an important day for Yahiko and Tsubame wanted to make sure to get him the nicest present ever. Unfortunately, she gets on the wrong side of a thief and he makes trouble for little Tsubame. What will she do? How will she get Yahiko's present back?


Battle For Your Birthday

January 10th started out as any other day at the Kamiya Kasshin dojo; Sanosuke had left early that morning to pray for good luck before meeting up at the Akabeko to gamble, Kenshin had begun the laundry, and Kaoru started on the cleaning. Yahiko had gone to the river to sit in the glow of the morning sun. Kaoru was less than pleased with Yahiko for shirking his responsibilities and neglecting his morning training. "I can't believe that Yahiko." Kaoru complained to Kenshin. "The least he could do is show up on time for lessons."

"Now now Miss Kaoru, Yahiko is after all still a child. He needs time to himself that he does." Kenshin said, wringing out one of his shirts in the wash.

"Kenshin, don't make excuses for him. He was the one who wanted to be trained in swordsmanship, you would think he'd actually show up to be trained." Just then, Kaoru heard a knock at the front gate. "Kenshin, could you see who's at the gate?"

"Sure Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said. He set the laundry down and got up to answer the gate. Kenshin opened the door to find little Tsubame standing at the front gate, hoping to have caught the attention of Kaoru and Kenshin. "Why hello Tsubame, what brings you here?"

"Mr. Himura, is Yahiko here?"

"Sorry Tsubame, I'm afraid Yahiko left early this morning."

"Oh good, there's something I would like to ask of you and Ms. Kaoru and Mr. Sanosuke." Tsubame said.

Just then, Kaoru came through the dojo, meeting up with Kenshin and their guest. "Hello Tsubame, what brings you to the dojo today?"

"She has something she would like to ask us that she does. Go ahead Tsubame." Kenshin explained.

"Well, Yahiko told me that today is his birthday and I wanted your help getting him a present." Tsubame said.

"It's his birthday? He didn't say anything about that. Did he say something to you Kenshin?"

"No he didn't. Of course we can help you Tsubame, right Ms. Kaoru?"

"Right Kenshin. Let's go now." The three of them left the dojo and headed straight for the market. Kenshin and Kaoru looked all around for something to get Yahiko but alas, they soon realized that they knew about as much as Tsubame when it came to getting Yahiko something special. It took all morning but Tsubame finally found something she thought Yahkio would like. Kenshin and Kaoru agreed with her decision and invited her to spend the afternoon with them at the dojo.

"Yo Kenshin!" Someone called out. Kenshin turned around to find Sanosuke strolling towards them. "What's going on?"

"Hello Sano." Kenshin greeted. "We were getting Yahiko something for his birthday."

"It's his birthday today? That's news to me." Sanosuke said. "So what do you have for him?"

"It's a surprise Sano." Tsubame giggled. "Maybe if you paid Ms. Tae your tab then I would tell you." She winked at him.

"Aw man, not that again." Sanosuke complained. Tsubame giggled again but something caught her attention; it was a suspicious looking man stalking around the market. Tsubame watched in horror as the man snuck something underneath his kimono. Tsubame gasped in shock as he kept taking and taking things without anyone noticing.

"Hey!" Tsubame screamed, pointing at the thief.

"What is it Tsubame?" Kenshin asked her, trying to see whatever it is that had her so concerned.

"It's a thief!" She shouted. Kenshin glared at the man, reaching for his reverse blade sword. Sanosuke turned as well to see who Tsubame was talking about. He caught sight of the thief running away and snarled. "You should go after him Mr. Sano."

"He won't get far." Sanosuke said, brushing it off. "He won't even make it a mile out of the city without the police picking him up right Kenshin?"

"I don't know Sano. Perhaps we should go after him as well."

"Oh come on, you said it yourself today is Yahiko's birthday. The least we can do for the kid is to give him a good birthday."

"You know Kenshin, he's right." Kaoru said. "Yahiko's parents are dead and so he has no one but us to celebrate with. We should focus on Yahiko today."

Kenshin agreed. Shortly after, Yahiko came running into the market. "Hey Kenshin, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What is it Yahiko? I thought you went to the river this morning." Kenshin replied.

"I want you to train me Kenshin. And I mean it this time." Yahiko stared him down, hoping that Kenshin would finally give in and train him in the Hiten Mitsurugi style of martial arts. Kenshin smiled and lead Yahiko back to the river while the girls and Sanosuke headed for the dojo. Kenshin sat Yahiko on the bank of the river and set up his fishing gear.

"So Yahiko, what you do first is set your bait on the hook like this and then you…" Kenshin began.

"No Kenshin, I don't want you to train me to fish." Yahiko said frustrated. "I want you to teach me some of your sword techniques."

Kenshin stared in confused amazement; Kenshin was a good fighter no doubt about that but he only used his sword to protect others. To train Yahiko would break his vow to only use the Hiten Mitsurugi style to protect. Not only that, but he was not a complete student himself. There were still techniques he had yet to master and Seijuro Hiko was all the way in Kyoto and was not eager to take on more apprentices. What could he say to Yahiko? Kenshin sighed heavily and began.

"I'm sorry Yahiko but I'm afraid I cannot teach you."

"Why not Kenshin? I though you believed in me."

"I believe in you Yahiko that I do." Kenshin smiled warmly. "It's just that I am still a student myself; there are many techniques that even I have yet to learn that there are. And as I told you before, you already have a great teacher and you are coming along so well in your training in the Kamiya Kasshin style that you are. It would be a shame for you to quit your training now after all of your hard work don't you think?"

Yahiko sighed heavily in defeat. "Yeah, I guess you're right Kenshin." Kenshin smiled once more and handed Yahiko a fishing rod. They fished together on that river bank until their legs tingled like pins and needles from the lack of blood flow.

"Well Yahiko, do you think we should head back to the dojo now?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Yahiko proclaimed. Kenshin chuckled and patted Yahiko's back as they left the riverside. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Tsubame were walking home with the gift meant for Yahiko. Suddenly, out of the bushes sprang the thief Tsubame had seen earlier that day.

"So you think you can rat me out and not pay for it huh little girl?" The thief snarled in her direction. Kaoru reached for her wooden sword but just as she was about to stand before Tsubame protectively, an accomplice of the thief had taken hold of her wrists and pinned them to her back, forcing her to drop her wooden sword. "You're going to pay up right now little girl. Hand over the goods."

Tsubame clutched Yahiko's present to her chest. "But…this is.." She tried to say.

"Shut your mouth and do as your told. Hand over the goods."

"Listen buddy," Sanosuke interjected. "I don't know who you think you are but any jackass that threatens a little girl is not okay in my book. Just leave the little lady alone."

"Shut your mouth, this doesn't concern you." The thief spat at Sanosuke. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles, bracing for a fight when he heard Tsubame call out Yahiko's name. Just over the thief's shoulder, Sanosuke saw Yahiko and Kenshin approaching the scene. Kenshin stayed far behind while Yahiko rushed to the thief with his wooden sword in hand. Yahiko came to a stop in front of Tsubame.

"You heard him creep. Leave the lady alone." Tsubame watched in amazement as Yahiko charged the thief and landed a solid blow to the guy's torso. Seeing their leader struck by a child, the others standing around the scene tried to close in on Yahiko and take him down. Luckily for him, Kenshin and Sanosuke took care of them; Kenshin drew his reverse blade sword and struck the men in their stomachs while Sanosuke punched each one out. When they turned to check on Yahiko, they witnessed the thief strike him in the face, sending Yahiko to the ground. Sanosuke started toward Yahiko but was paused by Kenshin's arm.

"He has to learn to do this for himself Sano. Yahiko can take care of himself that he can." The thief towered over Yahiko, laughing in his face; Yahiko didn't take too kindly to that. Yahiko kicked the man directly in his manhood, causing even Sanosuke and Kenshin to cringe. Taking advantage of the enemy's temporary weakness, Yahiko landed on last blow on the thief's back, knocking him out. The thief dropped the package that he had stolen from Tsubame.

"Yahiko you did it!" She cheered. "You're my hero!"

"You did excellent Yahiko, I'm so proud of you." Kaoru praised him. Sanosuke and Kenshin smiled proudly at Yahiko and congratulated him on his victory. Yahiko picked up the package and handed it to Tsubame.

"I believe this is yours." Yahiko said.

"Actually it's for you Yahiko." Tsubame announced.

"For me?" He asked, shocked.

"Happy Birthday Yahiko!" The four of them said. Yahiko smiled at his friends. He eagerly opened the package and found Ohagi inside of it. Yahiko was so happy, he thanked Tsubame with a kiss on the cheek. Kenshin and Sanosuke chuckled to themselves, making Yahiko angry. Yahiko charged at the two of them while they pretended to be afraid. With Kaoru and Tsubame following closely behind, the five of them headed for the Kamiya dojo once more to celebrate the last of Yahiko's birthday.


End file.
